User talk:PiddlesFan!
Upcoming Puppeteers What ho, Wes! Just a heads up, for now, it's better not to add "in development" films to puppeteer's pages. With Dave Goelz, for example, there's no reliable indication that he would be in Power of the Dark Crystal, and rumours now that the whole project is being abandoned. And while we assume he'll reprise his roles in the Fraggle Rock movie, filming is a long ways away, and again, it's possible it could be scuttled. So it's better to wait until the movie is actually out, or at least mostly finished and awaiting release, before adding anything to performer's credits. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:33, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Fraggle Rock movie Hi, Wes -- I saw your post about the Fraggle Rock movie. We've got an article -- it's at Fraggle Rock (movie). I added a couple redirects, so it's easier to find. -- Danny (talk) 11:16, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Johnny and the Sprites Hey, dude -- Don't create pages about Johnny and the Sprites. It's not a Muppet TV show, and doesn't belong on the wiki. I'm going to delete the pages that you made. -- Danny (talk) 04:31, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :I feel your pain, PiddlesFan! --- this show is so Muppet-rific, they may as well have just slapped the Muppet logo on it and called it done. But it is indeed not a Muppet show, so it can't be here. You might want to check out the Puppet Wiki that was mentioned on the Current Events. Alternatively, if you're looking for another source to add info about this show, I'm editing the guide for the program at TV.com. George B. ''(talk) 05:05, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Good Work Hi! Thanks for your contributions so far. Ed Grimley looks great. Just a note, though. We generally frown on blanking talk pages, as they're part of the history. If you've answered a question or completed a task mentioned on one, add a note to the effect and feel free to remove the talk/attention tag from the article itself, but don't erase the page. Thanks, and keep up the good work. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:15, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Danny, I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Pages that need attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny (talk) 11:57, 5 January 2007 (UTC)